


About Time

by TerryMcKay



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryMcKay/pseuds/TerryMcKay
Summary: Julia had a stressful day at work and the only thing she wants is to devour a certain PPO.





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a feeble attempt to write smut. I am not sure it worked. I did try to stay in character. But I wanted to write something for Valentines Day. Happy Valentines Day! And shoutout to @theroomstops for giving me the idea for the ending. (also, ignore possible mistakes, I wrote this in one afternoon)

Julia sighed. Today had been longer than necessary. It wasn't just the absolute chaos the PM had left behind after his rather precipitous leave of office. That whole avalanche of work was one thing. The other things were all the new questions that arose with a vacant seat. Who else would try to make their bid for no 10? What would it entail to go campaigning after the scandal hit the news? How would she wrap up her work as Home Secretary? So many questions swirled around her head and every time she learned some other kind of news, either through Rob, Mike or someone else, her to-do list would grow even longer. The best thing would be to cancel sleep for the next six months. But she had known that it wouldn't be easy when she had decided to throw her hat in the ring.

  
Julia ran a hand through her hair and checked the clock on her computer. It was late. There was no way she would be productive anymore. At least not in these four walls. She felt empty, completely drained of energy and her head was throbbing. She looked outside her glass walls. A few lost souls were still scurrying around the floor, but for the most part, it had quietened down. Even the lights were all dimmed already. At last, her focus shifted to David patiently waiting outside. The hours must be even harder on him, she mused. She didn't really have someone to take care of but him. They saw it each other every day. However, he still had his children to look after. She swallowed down a pang of guilt and got up.  
  
The movements inside her office had alerted David who now looked in her direction, waiting for some kind of indication on what her plan was. Julia eyed him and that one glance told him everything he needed to know. She looked exhausted, her skin was pale and her eyes tired and yet there still was fire behind them. Even if she was on her last legs, she would fight and have that fire in her. That was one thing he admired about her. The other thing that look told him was that she wanted to go home. It was only one glimpse she gave him and yet, he immediately knew what she wanted. He looked at her rather expectantly. Knowing, that once she gave him that look it wouldn't be long until they were on their way. Despite his long working hours and her intense schedule, he wouldn't trade his job for anything else. Julia and he were playing with fire with their affair, but it was still under wraps and neither of them wanted to change anything. Both of them had quickly fallen into a rather domestic routine. The thought of that changing, of this kind of security being taken away from him, scared him. He focused back on the door when he saw that finally her opened and she came out, laden with her two briefcases, heading towards him. She still looked preoccupied, but the minute she saw him, there was just the trace of a smile on her face.  
  
„Good evening, Sergeant“ she greeted him, unable to hide her fatigue completely. Not that she had to in front of him anyway.  
  
„Evening, ma'am“ came a short, unemotional reply from David who had his eyes clearly focused on the lift in front of them. „Heading home?“ he asked after a small, awkward pause, they sometimes had in the evenings. Both of them wanted to say something, but each of them was still bound to stay professional. So, they said nothing. Instead of a reply, he heard her sighing next to him.  
  
„I am sorry, David, I think I need to use the loo before we head home.“  
  
For the fragment of a second David looked at her questioningly. But he didn't let his mind think about this detour from his routine. Instead, he informed the other PCs through his radio that there would be a slight delay. She let him lead the way. It was protocol that he needed to check the toilets first. And that had been part of her plan. All the stress, the constant jabbering of Rob MacDonald who rather resembled an annoying fly that needed to be swatted and not nearly enough rest and time with the man who was walking in front of her, had called for this rather dangerous measure.

  
David did a quick routine check, held open the door and informed her in his irresistible accent that the coast was clear. Julia had actually never had exhibitionist tendencies, especially at her workplace. She loved her privacy. So, the tiny reasonable voice in the back of her head told her to be very careful. She quickly looked around just to make sure nobody was around the area of the loo.

 

Then all happened very quickly. Before he knew what was happening, she pushed him inside and slammed him against the door, peppering him with sensual kisses. She knew David's professional persona was a whole different matter than his private one. That is why she wasn't surprised when at first he stiffened for a second, clearly being taken by surprise.   
  
To her amazement, however, he caught on rather quickly and returned her kisses passionately. This elicited a moan from Julia. The tiny voice in the back of her mind had stopped protesting. Instead, she let herself be overwhelmed by the Scotsman. She needed him to be as close to her as it was physically possible, or as close as it was possible in a public toilet. David seemed to have exactly the same urge. He finally snaked his tongue into her mouth and they were both well and truly on the road of no return. Distantly she heard the clanking sound of her second briefcase. She raked a hand through his dark curly hair. This was more teasing than David could take. He pushed her towards the counter of the sink, which resulted in both of them grunting. Him blindly pushing her forwards had caused them to bump into the sink rather than having her elegantly sliding onto it.  
  
“Not quite hitting the mark, sergeant” she breathed against his neck, trying to regain her breath.  
  
“Oh, I am trying to do just that” she heard him mumble before both successfully managed to get her out of her coat. His eyes were darkened and wild when she looked at him to give him a smirk as a reply. Words were too much at this point. He still wasn't nearly as close to her as he needed him to be and bit his lower lip. David hissed and finally lifted her on the counter. He felt her hot breath on his neck while he tried to get rid of her trousers. Julia felt just as desperate and lifted herself to assist him with the task. By the time she felt them slide down her legs and her shoes had hit the ground, David had overwhelmed her senses to an extent that someone could easily have entered the bathroom and she wouldn't have noticed. All she felt, heard, smelled and tasted was him. She opened her legs wider to allow him to step between them. She stole another passionate kiss. Yet, she felt that he, on the other hand, was still wearing his trousers and couldn't help but mewl slightly. It simply wasn't quick enough and she pulled at his belt almost violently. There was no time to remove any more clothes. His trousers bad barely hit the ground when she felt his hand pushing aside her knickers and his fingers sliding up her folds until they rubbed the bundle of nerves, while his other hand had snaked underneath her shirt. Julia began to feel dizzy, her pants mingled with moans were louder than they should have been. If anybody passed that particular bathroom now, it would have very clear, even from a mile away what was going on inside. But neither of them cared enough to stop.  
  
“Fuck” she drawled, breathing hard.  
  
“That was my intention” David mumbled back in a very thick Scottish accent and at last he slid inside her. In another fruitless attempt, Julia tried to stifle another moan by biting David's neck and sucking it. She hadn't given someone a hickey since she was sixteen years old. Now, here she was in an unlocked bathroom of the Home Office having sex with her PPO and doing just that. The more he rocked against her, the fewer inhibitions she felt. Grunts and moans echoed off the bathroom walls. He put another wet kiss on her neck, while she was reciprocating his movements with increasing abandonment. Finally, she hooked her legs behind his waist, which allowed him to invade her core even further  
  
This was the last straw. He felt her walls clenching around him. Next moment he had pressed his mouth on hers to stop her from screaming. Julia held onto him as if her life depended on it. Just when she came undone, seeing white-hot flashes of light splitting through the dark, he felt his own powerful orgasm rippling through him. He spilt inside of her at last and he muffled a groan into her neck.  
  
The only thing that could be heard the next few minutes was their heavy breathing, both of their suspended bodies slumped against each other.  
  
“That was a lot” he finally said, still breathing hard.  
  
“Mmm” was the only thing Julia was able to reply. She couldn't think or do anything. This had been better than she could ever have expected.  
  
After another minute, both had regained their composure to an extent that they were able to put on their clothes again. Just then it hit them that there were a car and police officers downstairs, waiting for them. A quick glance in the mirror told her, that it was evident what she had been up to just now. She tried to fix herself but her attempts were futile. The darkness would cover her state and might just help her to get home without raising suspicion among the police officers and people she might have to see. At least that was what she hoped.  
  
David too had a look in the mirror and was now trying to fix his looks. “Did you give me a hickey?” he asked her in a mixture of amusement and frustration while observing the reddening skin in the mirror.  
  
“I might have”, she replied mischievously and exited the loo.  
  
If David had hoped he could cover up the redness on his neck with his shirt, he was sadly mistaken. The next day, he spotted an ugly dark-red mark and there was no way to hide it. The first time it had been a cause for attention was when he was on the way to the car with Julia in front of him. Kim had been waiting outside the Houses of Parliament when she noticed the redness on his neck and asked him about it. Julia didn't have to turn around to know that underneath his professional facade there was a flustered David. She was glad that nobody could see her face, especially not Kim. The car as a refuge, she bit back a smile. It was her David after all and she had left a mark for everyone to see.  


 


End file.
